


two sides

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Unlikely alliances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satya was never good at making allies, and Hana still doesn't know how to deal with a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Satya

Satya glanced over at the clock for the first time since midday, it's hands read 3:47 in the morning. Admittedly later than she expected, but at the same time she wasn't necessarily surprised. Glancing back down at the design on her tablet, she gave it another once over, checking for any sort of flaws or weak spots. At the same time, Satya also added any minor exterior aesthetic tweaks (since every great architect cared not only about functionality, but appearance as well).

If she wasn't so engrossed in her work, she might've heard the light footsteps approaching in her direction, however, nobody had interrupted her this late at night yet so Symmetra had learned to let her guard down during these hours. That's mainly why she was more nocturnal than the others. She could be wherever she pleased around the Watchpoint without any distractions or outside noise to bother her. It was the kind of purposefully induced solitaire that made her feel comfortable in a foreign situation. So she was understandably startled when a voice suddenly started talking beside her.

"What are _you_ doing up so late?" She turned, looking slightly frazzled, only to be greeted by D.Va's ever sarcastic and confident smirk.

Symmetra took a second to process the interaction before giving a short reply, "I could ask the same to you."

D.Va rolled her eyes with a smile, "Gaming, duh," She leaned over to peak at what was on Satya's screen, "What're you drawing?"

Over the years at Vishkar, Satya had gotten used to people always asking what she was designing or planning, it was just what everybody did. But she always felt a sense of secrecy over her pet projects too. They were... more personal. Satya didn't want just anybody to see her blueprints. Nevertheless, her instincts told her that she could trust Hana Song.

"It is not the blueprint version yet, but it's design is almost finished. It's supposed to be a personalized version of a Lives Glass. It's houses a miniature drip irrigation system that waters the small potted plants within the bottom of the hourglass." Hana curiously looked at the design and inner workings of the Lives Glass as Satya continued to explain, "It was invented half a decade ago, but it's blueprints were never released. It was a test to see if I could design one myself, only knowing it's outer design and purpose."

Hana nodded knowingly, "It'd be so cool to have one of those. Is that going to be it's final color scheme?" She questioned, referring to the black and white theme.

Satya glanced back at the tablet, "I was planning on that, yes."

Hana looked slightly disappointed with that response, before muttering "I think it'd look better in light blue."

Satya decided to not respond, and simply go on making her final tweaks. D.Va eventually left in due time, her soft footsteps pattering out of the rec room and back into the dimly lit hallway.

When Satya headed to bed later that night, she dreamt of one thing; shooting stars.

\---

"Up late too?" D.Va shot the question towards Satya, who was currently minding her own business making breakfast for herself at 11 in the morning.

"Obviously so, since we talked at three last night." Why would she ask such a ridiculous question? Of course she was up late. They both knew that.

"Welcome to the late risers club, population: me, you, and occasionally McCree." She smirked and winked after ending her sentence, Symmetra just wrinkled her nose and continued to pour her bowl of cereal. She wouldn't usually eat these sugary flakes for breakfast, but the Watchpoint wasn't very well stocked at the moment, so it would have to do.

Was Mercy going on a grocery run today with Tracer? Satya thought about going along for a second before remembering how much she could possibly mess up by going and decided against it. Staying in her room seemed like a good idea. Yes. Nothing wrong with that.

"So.... whatcha doing today?" D.Va sat down at one of the bar stools, tapping her fingers on the counter to some unrecognizable beat, her head resting in her other hand.

"Nothing that concerns you." Damn, that was too hostile again, she's trying to make allies not enemies, "I mean, unless you're interested in reading about 1800's structural support in bridges and archways, then I don't believe you'd be interested." There, that was much better.

D.Va looked up as if she was pondering about this, "That sounds kinda interesting. But you're a great architect already, why would you wanna read about 1800's architect stuff of all things? That's like, ancient stuff."

Putting away the milk, Symmetra gave a curt reply, "It is interesting."

"Oh," was all Hana seemed to have to say to that before she asked if Symmetra could pass the cereal box. It was almost empty, so D.Va didn't seem to bother with a bowl or milk, she just took the box and left (presumably back to her room as well). Symmetra took out her reading tablet and started where she left off, peacefully enjoying her simple breakfast.

\---

The next time she ran into D.Va was later than evening in the basic target range. She was wearing just some running shorts, and a sports bra with a loose fitting crop top over it. Her light gun was in hand, the trigger being constantly pulled by a seemingly frustrated D.Va. Symmetra had come through this way to practice some temporary light fixture practice, as well as some shielding practice. D.Va just seemed to be practicing her aim.

"Greetings." Symmetra attempted a weak smile.

D.Va didn't acknowledge her. Didn't turn her way or say hello back, just kept shooting. Satya had no idea what to do now. Say hello again? Maybe she didn't hear her the first time.

She cleared her throat, "Hello." Still no response. Symmetra took a few steps closer to D.Va, so that she was more in her sight line, and D.Va had freaked. She gave a slightly startled screech and dropped her light gun, and in an attempt to grab her gun, she slipped backwards and landed hard on the floor.

That looked like it hurt.

Hana looked up and laughed, taking one of her tiny, wireless earbuds out, "I didn't hear you come in!" Her smile was so bright and full of life, despite just taking an embarrassing fall. She just looked so happy for some reason, and Satya was speechless, "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me up?" The lighthearted comment snapped her back into reality.

"Yes, my apologies." She reached her hand out, helping Hana up, "I was not aware that you were listening to music and could not hear my greetings." Was D.Va really shorter than her? Satya never realized that before.

"No apologies necessary!" She laughed for a split second before continuing, "But seriously, don't take it too hard." Satya relaxed, Hana's kind words putting her restless heart at ease. She smiled slightly.

"I'm glad."

A long moment of silence passed between them before D.Va picked up the conversation again, "So.... what're you doing here? Practice?" D.Va tilted her head slightly to one side, like a curious puppy of sorts.

"Exactly so." Satya nodded with a smile.

D.Va perked up immensely so, "Great! We can practice together! That's perfect!" Her enthusiasm was quite interesting, and uplifting as well. Hana gave her a thumbs up.

Satya was suddenly glad that she didn't stay in her room all day. When Hana asked if she wanted to hang out with her later, Satya didn't hesitate with her reply (yes). 


	2. Hana

Hana Song was a simple girl at heart; she liked video games, winning, and looking good while doing those two things. So growing up, she taught herself how to do exactly that. As she got older and as she got managers and what not, they taught her how to talk to the camera (as if she hadn't already been doing that ever since she started streaming) and how to upkeep her public appearance. While her trainers for her MEKA instructed her how to apply her gaming skills to real life fighting, to something that could actually help people by defending her home.

However everything else, still sometimes remains a mystery to her. People say she's naturally outgoing and talkative, but she constantly finds herself not knowing what to say in social situations. People say she's totally lovable in every way, yet she has an endless sea of haters (that amuse her to no end). People say she's got it all figured out already at only 19, yet she doesn't even know how to act on a stupid silly crush.

How immature. How naïve. How utterly dumb.

Well, in Hana's defense, Symmetra was really, really, really pretty. Like the kind of gorgeous that makes you do a double take in the grocery store just to confirm that, yeah, she's out of your league.

And wow was Symmetra out of Hana's league in more ways than one. She was a genius, for starters, an intellectual powerhouse with a creative flair and the willpower to make great things happen. She was neat, organized, and on top of her perfectly planned schedule. It wasn't fair that Hana had a crush on her of all people, too. Since Symmetra is practically unapproachable. She just always has this cold and bitter and uninviting air around her during the day. It's like she's constantly on guard (on guard for what?) and it's frustrating.

So when Hana had gotten up for a midnight snack a few days ago, and discovered that Symmetra spends the majority of the late night and early early morning in one of the emptier, more remote rec rooms, she practically jumped for joy. Hana peeked in one night, trying to gain courage to go and talk to her, but upon seeing Symmetra so relaxed (yet focused at the same time) drawing on her tablet, she just couldn't possibly disturb her. The more Hana side of, well, Hana said to leave her be and maybe ask her in the morning about hanging out sometime during the night since they're both always up. The more D.Va side of her decided to take actions right now and walk up behind Symmetra to see what she's drawing.

"What are _you_ doing up so late?" _Shit._ That came out far to hostile for Hana's likings and she probably just ruined any chance she ever had with even trying to befriend Symme-

"I could ask the same to you." She looked so calm, so collected. How? Seriously?

D.Va practically rolled her eyes, "Gaming, duh." Hana leaned over to glance at what was on Symmetra's tablet, "What're you drawing?"

And wow could Symmetra talk. And in a good way, too. D.Va sometimes rambled on and on in a bad way, a way that was completely annoying and childish, but Symmetra was passionate and so engaging to listen to. She truly cared about what she was doing. And apparently the little device she was drawing was an old invention called a Lives Glass that Symmetra was redesigning into something more personal.

But if it was personal, why was she making it just plain black and white?

"It'd be so cool to have one of those. Is that going to be it's final color scheme?" Although Hana adored the colors light pink and medium blue, she thought that this little hourglass thing would look good in a light blue and white color scheme, or maybe pastel green would look good.

Symmetra looked slightly puzzled for a split second before regaining a neutral expression, "I was planning on that, yes."

Damn, that's a shame, "I think it'd look better in light blue." Hana had muttered loud enough just so Symmetra could hear her.

She watched her draw for a few more seconds before making a silent exit. Saying goodnight or goodbye felt too formal. Hana replayed the conversation over and over again in her mind as she headed off to bed.

She dreamt of two things: falling to her death, and watching a beautiful plant grow.

\---

Either Hana and Symmetra ran on the exact same schedule, or Lady Luck was just siding with her right now, "Up late too?" _Who even fucking asks that? Of course she was up late, you just talked to her 8 hours ago._

"Obviously so, since we talked at three last night." That's exactly what Hana just thought, except slightly more socially acceptable.

D.Va gave her classic smirk as per usual, recovering from her terrible entrance, "Welcome to the late risers club, population: me, you, and occasionally McCree." She winked for good measure, but her heart sank after she saw Symmetra give her a look of semi-disgust. _Nice going Hana, nice going._

After sitting down in one of the bar stools, she started tapping her fingers on the counter top's smooth marble to one of her favorite songs, one from Lucio's older album, as she rested her head in her hand. _Don't just stare, say something idiot_ , "So.... whatcha doing today?" She tried to smirk again, but her face didn't agree with her. Hana imagined she just looked like an awkward mess right now.

"Nothing that concerns you." _Ouch, a little hurtful._ Hana thought they might be on ally terms from last night but maybe Symmetra's still a tad bit uncomfortable, no biggie, "I mean, unless you're interested in reading about 1800's structural support in bridges and archways, then I don't believe you'd be interested." Hana instantly recognized her correction, for she used to do it all the time when she was younger.

That sounded like something that D.Va was 100% not interested in, but Hana on the other hand was interested in anything Symmetra was interested in as well, "That sounds kinda interesting. But you're a great architect already, why would you wanna read about 1800's architect stuff of all things? That's like, ancient stuff." She kept the conversation rolling with ease.

Symmetra paused for a second before responding, "It is interesting."

"Oh," _Oh? Seriously? You can't think of a better response than 'oh'? Leave before you say something stupider_ , "Pass the cereal box?" Symmetra handed it her way, and Hana took her leave.

\---

After killing time playing some StarCraft (and not bothering to stream it), she headed down to the practice range. Her aim out of her MEKA was shit and everybody who was anybody knew it. She needs to be just as dangerous out of her mech as she is when she's in her mech, otherwise it's game over. 

Ha. Game over. She smiled at her joke as she turned the music up another notch and started shooting again. Shooting while running, shooting while jogging, shooting while walking, shooting while crouching, the list goes on. The light gun still felt... weird in her hand compared to a controller, a mouse, or her mech joysticks. She stood still, continuing to shoot as she caught her breath from running back and forth. 

And then all of a sudden Symmetra was right there.

Now, Hana was agile, given her size and stature, it was only understandable. And she wasn't easily scared either, playing all types of horror games throughout her youth and being in battle even though she's still a teenager, but thinking your alone and then having your crush appear right next to you is kind of scary. She screeched, dropping her gun and falling backwards. _Ouch._

Her inner dialog seemed pretty quiet for once, no harsh words insulting herself or her clumsiness. She just thought it was hilarious. 

So she understandably started laughing. She took an earbud out and put it in her shorts pocket, "I didn't hear you come in!" 

She got her laughter under control before looking back up at Symmetra, who was just looking down at her slightly confused and shocked at her reaciton, "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me up?"

Symmetra shook her head a bit before snapping back into it and responding, "Yes, my apologies." Hana took her outstretched hand and got up, "I was not aware that you were listening to music and could not hear my greetings." 

Hana just gave her a sympathetic smile, "Apologies are unnecessary!" Wow, was Hana in a good mood for no reason, "But seriously, don't take it too hard." Hana heart practically melted when she saw Symmetra's expression relax.

"I'm glad."

Not wanting the moment to end, Hana continued the conversation, "So.... what're you doing here? Practice?" _Please say she's here to practice._

"Exactly so." She _smiled_. Symmetra _smiled_. If a pure feeling of incredible happiness could kill somebody, Hana Song would have definitely died right then.

Hana's smile grew, "Great! We can practice together! That's perfect!" 

So after an amazing practice of trying to coordinate with Symmetra's temporary light creations (bridges, stairs, lifts, etc), Hana took a shot in the dark and asked Satya if she wanted to go out for dinner with her. Hana was never happier than when Satya agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this pairing owns my soul. also this wasn't beta-d, sorry for the misspells or grammatical errors yall!! this fic was a fun way to experiment with different perspectives, as well as a good way to get back into the swing of posting again!!


End file.
